


Bennys mareridt

by MorphoFan



Category: Olsen-banden | The Olsen Gang (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Nightmares
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Benny og Kjeld har altid reddet Egon lige i tide ... indtil nu.Oversat fra engelsk af Google Translate. Hvis det er forkert, skal du bebrejde Google. :-D
Kudos: 5





	Bennys mareridt

(Kunstværk af Kurtssingh)

Benny tog et par ekstra pust på cigaretten, hvilket gjorde spidsen lysende rød. Så skubbede han den ind i enden af gummislangen og rystede den og sendte de brændende gløder nedad mod kilden til gassen.

Kjeld dækkede ørerne med et hæl, og et øjeblik senere var der en eksplosion fra neden i hallen, der rystede hele bygningen.

Benny brugte sin hat til at dække munden og næsen, og smed heltemodig skulderen ind i den tapede dør, der adskiller dem fra Egon. Det gav plads ved hans andet forsøg, hvor støv og snavs brød ned, da han snublede ind i rummet. Han løb forbi Egon, der lå ubevægelig på gulvet og begyndte at kaste de store vinduer op for at slippe den kvælende gas ud af rummet.

Kjeld knælede og fjernede Egons kneb og satte ham derefter op for at komme til sine bundne håndled. Benny kom for at hjælpe og vuggede den ældre mand mod brystet.

"Egon?" råbte han og rystede den halte figur lidt: "Kom nu… vågn op!" Men deres leder forblev slap og livløs. Benny bevægede sig lidt og flyttede en hånd mod den mindre mands hals og søgte efter en puls. Hans øjne blev bredere, og han kiggede hjælpeløst over på Kjeld.

"Benny?" mumlede den tunge sæt mand ivrig.

"Vi er for sent," sagde Benny stille, "Han er væk." Han trak den mindskende mastermind ind i et kram og holdt ham stramt med tårer strømmet ned i ansigtet.

Ved siden af ham dækkede Kjeld ansigtet med hænderne og græd. "Åh nej," hviskede han, "Nej, nej, nej, nej…."

Benny holdt sin faldne mentor til ham, vuggede det sølvhårede hoved i sin store hånd og græd af fortvivlelse.

"Benny! Ti stille!"

Han blinkede. Kjeld læste sig over ham og ryste ham ved skulderen.

"Hvad?" spurgte den høje mand med skændende rystelse på hovedet. "Hvor er Egon?"

Kjeld bevægede sig med hagen. "Han er lige der."

Benny sad bolten lodret, næsten bankede kranier med Kjeld, der hurtigt trak sig tilbage. Han udtørrede tårerne fra øjnene for at rydde synet, og helt sikkert var der Egon, sikker og sund, hurtigt sovende på taget, kun få meter væk.

Naturligvis huskede Benny det hele nu. De var specifikt i Paris, slået lejr ud på taget af Maxims restaurant og arbejdede gennem Egons seneste geniale plan.

Hændelsen med gassen havde været måneder og måneder siden, og han og Kjeld havde med succes reddet deres farligt udsatte leder. Egon var kommet igennem det med knap en ridse, bortset fra tømmermænd fra helvede og en knude på hovedet fra at snuble hovedet ind i kommoden under hans berusede boltre efter Yvonne.

"Du råbte i din søvn," fortsatte Kjeld og klappede ham på armen, "Har du et mareridt?"

”Ja,” sagde Benny simpelthen og ville ikke genopleve det. Han tog af hatten og løb en rystende hånd gennem sit lange hår, smilende, mens Kjeld gned på ryggen. "Undskyld, gamle ven."

”Nej, det er fint,” sagde Kjeld med et blidt smil i lyset om morgenen. "Bare vær glad for, at du ikke vækkede Egon. Du ville aldrig høre slutningen på det, især efter Suzanne."

Benny humrede og nikkede i enighed. "Gå tilbage i søvn, Kjeld," sagde han, "jeg vil sætte mig lidt op."

”Pas dig selv,” svarede den tunge mand og flyttede sig ned for at lægge sig tilbage på det skrå tag og trækkede kappen ned over øjnene. "Godnat."

”Nat,” svarede Benny offhandently. Da Kjeld var kommet i søvn igen, sneg den høje mand sig forsigtigt over rummet mellem ham og Egon og læner sig over den mindre mand.

Egon sov fredeligt, og i sin søvn mistede hans ansigt det altid tilstedeværende slør og virkede næsten venligt. Benny klappede forsigtigt den ældre mands skulder og trøstede lyden af hans langsomme, jævne åndedrag, da han ryste af de sidste rester af mareridt.

En kold, fugtig brise blæste pludselig hen over taget, og Egon dirrede lidt i søvnen. Benny tog sin jakke af, droppede den forsigtigt over den sølvhårede mand, lagde sig derefter ved siden af ham og gik tilbage i dvale.

SLUTTEN


End file.
